Abathur
Spray.png |CaptionImg= |Title=Evolution Master |real_name= |alliases= |series= *HeroStorm *StarCrafts |first_appearance=Kael Boss |voice_actor=Steven Blum |BlizzImage=Blizzard .png |BlizzCaption= }} Abathur is the zerg character and Co-op commander in StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm ''and playable hero in ''Heroes of the Storm. '' Biography He is the evolution master in Kerrigan swarm. Before Kerrigan ascended as Queen of Blades, Abathur had served the Overmind. Depiction Abathur is depicted as a tall zerg with black skin and he has some green globes around his head. He also has a very thin arm used to slap people. Personality Abathur is oftenly depicted as a funny zerg character in the series as he often slaps low health heroes. He is also quite fragile and a coward against full health enemy. Appearances HeroStorm Abathur's first appearance was in the [[HeroStorm|''HeroStorm]] episode "Kael Boss". In the episode, Abathur slaps and kills Kael'thas while he is hearthing. He appears again in "Pwnisher". In this episode, he finishes Tyrael with a slap to prevent him from capturing the shrine. However, due to Tyrael's trait, he ends up capturing it anyway. In "Spear of aNoob", Abathur uses his Ultimate Evolution ability offscreen to clone Nova. In "Enemy at the Gate", Abathur uses his Symbiote to stab Kharazim and chase him away from a gate. When Kharazim tries to hide, Abathur finds him, wraps him up in a blanket and buries him. Abathur is later ambushed by E.T.C while at a fort. Abathur runs around the fort while E.T.C chases him. E.T.C grows tired after taking heavy damage from the fort and is killed by Abathur's slap. Abathur then drags his body away. In "Dragon Knight's Shrining Moment", Abathur claims the Dragon Knight and uses it to destroy enemy forts. Before he can destroy the core, the Dragon Knight is defeated and Abathur is killed. Before he dies, however, Abathur releases a locust that finishes off the core. At the end of "Nazeebo Rap", he is seen tunneling away from a destroyed core. Abathur appears offscreen once again in "Unkillable", where he uses his Symbiote on Zul'jin. In "Varian Parryin", he appears offscreen again, using his Symbiote on a minion to kill Nova. In "Five Nights at Braxis", Abathur can be seen in the smoke behind Tassadar. In "Citizen Cain", Abathur can be seen using a computer while Deckard Cain is singing. In "Raynor Rework'n It", Abathur is in the middle of Raynor's attacks. In "Haters Gonna Hate", Abathur digs a cove to Brightwing puts the transformed Stitches. StarCrafts as Coop ]] Abathur later appears in StarCrafts Season 5 episode "Abathur & Vorazun" where he is paired with Vorazun and plays fetch with a zerg roach before trying to evolve it to attack a red terran army led by the hybrid destroyer. While the terrans are stuck inside Vorazun's black hole ability Abathur has a ravager use corrosive bile on them to kill them in one hit. Abathur cries tears of joy when his ravager evolves into a brutalisk. Others Abathur also appears in the stinger at the end of the promotional "Heroes of the Brawl" video where there many Abathur clones are simultaneously slapping each other. In the HeroStorm 2.0 Cartoon, he appears as an announcer. Abilities Abathur uses Symbiote and Toxic Mine. Abathur can also use Deep Tunnel ability to escape. Trivia * Abathur can actually defeat low health enemies with his basic ability. It references Slapathur (because he kills enemies with his slap basic attack). * Abathur is often seen to appear from bush or smoke. This is actually a real Abathur strategy in-game when he needs to hide while using his special combat ability because he would have been vulnerable to attacks while using it. Gallery AbathurPortrait.jpg|Portrait in HotS External Links * * * Category:StarCraft Heroes Category:Zerg Characters Category:HeroStorm characters